Twilight
by Tuuli Thea
Summary: Full summary inside. AshxMisty. Vampire fic, slightly dark.


**Disclaimer**: _Everything you see here is property of the people who own Pokemon. Any ideas, thoughts, wordings or mentioning of vampires belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Summary**: Eighteen year old Misty Waterflower had clung on to every little hope that Ash Ketchum was still alive. Small threats and weird occurrences begin to occur, but something – or someone – is keeping her at bay.

**WARNING:** Dark themes **WILL** be present in the story, and I may boost the rating up to **M** for some violence.

*

One sock, three bras, four tee shirts…

"Like, Misty, what are you still doing up?" An annoyed voice asked from the eighteen year olds doorway.

Oh! And one of his gloves…

"Hmm? Oh, I'm cleaning." Came the short reply from the beautiful redhead on the floor, studying a black glove with interest.

Daisy cocked an eyebrow and looked at the redhead with a confused look on her tired features. "At… one twenty in the morning." She stated after glancing at her youngest sister's clock on her table.

Cerulean eyes looked up as she shrugged hopelessly and threw the aforementioned glove in the general direction of her bed. "So sue me, I couldn't sleep."

The young woman's sister sighed in annoyance. "Like, Myst, when was the last time you got a full night's sleep?"

A thoughtful look crossed the features of the girl in question for a few moments. "Ah… about, a week or two ago?"

Daisy blinked and looked around the room. Her sister's bedroom was the second largest in the home and was painted to match the gym's main focus. Baby blue walls with dark blue trim, and a white carpet. Most rooms mirrored that image. One side of her wall was taken up by a dressed and a desk, while the other was taken up by a queen sized bed. The middle of the space was cluttered with random items. Magazines, pokeballs, water bottles… and was that a piece of an omelet from the morning?

Misty, growing tired of her sister's observations, simply shrugged and continued cleaning. More bras and more underwear? She really needed to do some serious shopping…

"Well, make sure you get some sleep tonight. You know Bro-"

"Yes, I know." Misty said with a small smile. "Brock is coming over at ten to help paint the aquarium."

Daisy stretched and yawned from the doorway. "Well, again, please get some shut eye and don't wake the others. You know how the get."

Pulling a face, Misty threw her eldest sister a look of disgust and snorted. "They need their 'nine hour beauty sleep.'" She said, using air quotas. "Don't worry about me waking them up, Team Rocket could attack us and they'd still sleep soundly."

Smiling and chuckling, knowing that the young woman was right; Daisy said a quick goodnight and headed back to her room, leaving the redhead to her own thoughts.

Picking up a large black shirt, Misty sighed and held it close to her. "Finally, I've been looking for you for the past three hours."

Untangling herself from the mess on the floor, she stretched, one had holding the shirt and running the other through her long red hair. Glancing around her room and letting her gaze fall on a picture, she sighed heavily.

Inside a white frame held a picture of a black haired teen with a well trained Pikachu on his shoulder. The boys, well mans eyes were a dark amber and they shown bright with victory.

"Oh Ash…" Misty whispered, holding the shirt closer to her chest, "was it really just a year ago that you won the title that you're always dreamed of?"

Only silence filled the room as her tear filled cerulean eyes focused on the poster board behind the picture. "And you've been gone eight long months…" She whispered as she buried her face into the black tee-shirt.

His musky scent had long faded, but the shirt showed proof that he was real. Like he was still around.

Small comfort… but she needed it.

Misty turned her back on the poster board, not really seeing the words, 'Have You Seen This Man?', or hearing headlines that screamed 'New Pokemon Master Disappeared Without A Trace' Instead, she tried to seek out some meaning, or perhaps… just an answer.

"They've given up." She whispered, tracing her finger over the most recent article which was titled, 'All Searches for Ash Ketchum Called Off.'

She was still looking. She knew she always would be. Until she feels him, alive and in her arms.

Holding the shirt close to her once again and turning her back on the board, Misty climbed into bed. Heavy eyes stared at the picture of the black haired man until she began to dream of the days when everything was simple…

*

He was nothing.

About forty miles east of Cerulean City, a pale black haired man moved quickly through the shadows, cursing himself over and over again.

"I should be dead." He whispered in a broken, but beautiful voice. "Death would be better than this."

A cry of anguish filled the air as Ash Ketchum drove his fist through a tree.

He'd give up anything.

The speed.

The grace.

The _power_.

Anything and everything just to see her once more. To see her beautiful pale features, to hear her bell like laughter. To kiss those plump lips of hers…

Leaning against the tree he had once driven his fist threw, Ash stared into the dark sky for some answer, some point of reason.

_Anything_.

Nothing.

He cursed and pushed off the tree and headed deeper into the forest. If he was going through with his plan, he'd need to be under complete control.

"I'm sorry, Misty." He whispered as he let the monster take over.

_He was nothing, again._

*

And that my friends, shows what twenty four hours of no sleep can do to you. I am a bit proud of this, however. I've been toying with this idea for a while, after reading the Twilight Saga ten times over again. I've been wanting to put a pair through this but it was hard to decide between a DanxSam story (Danny Phantom) [But that wouldn't work, Danny's already half ghost…] or an AshxMisty story. So that's what you get.

I can't promise how much more I can add to this in the next week or so, since I got writer's block right after I finished, lol. I do have some ideas that I'm very tempted to play around with, so stay tuned!

And to any Lost and Found fans who may have stumbled across this, you may get lucky today ;].

As always, R&R, but it's all up to you!


End file.
